Khadeejah A Syeda
Hi, my name is Khadeejah and my birthday is on August 21st 2000, 10:45am in the morning. I was born in Yeovil which is located in England. My nationality is Bangladesh. My favourite colour are red, white, blue and black. My favourite food are Pizza and everything that contains sugar. I hate alcohol and pig meat, but I don't mind getting hyper by sugar. I like to dance, travel, sing, watch TV, go out with my family or friends and play sports. I also like to draw in my free times. I love TVD and Ian Somerhalder. I support his foundation in a way that I would do anything just to become part of the foundation. Favourite Toys Happy.jpg|Happy Dilen.jpg|Dilen 11.jpg|Kiara 10.JPG|Alexa 12.JPG|Ellie My favourite toys are a purple teddy bear, a baby koala, a yellow stuffed duck, a small grey elephant and a ginger coloured taddy bear. The purple smiling teddy bear is called Happy, because he keeps smiling and has a colourful tie. And the stuffed duck is called Dilen. The baby koala is called Kiara. Pets I found both my pets in Egypt... and pretty much lost one of them within one night. They are both very talented, and their names are Sarefina and Sparkles. They both like ice cream of any flavour... as long as I like the flavour ice cream. They hate the same things that I hate. They are a lot like me. Sparkles in the only cat I officially have with me now. Sarefina.jpg|Sarefina Sparkles.jpg|Sparkles Sarefina Sarefina is a white cat. Her nickname is Sara. She loves to eat fish and ice cream and milk. She is a cat who has a packet full of wishes. She is the only pet that I have lost. Sparkles Sparkles is a ginger coloured cat. She loves to dance about with a fancy coloured ribbon. Her favourite colours are the same as me. She loves to eat fish and ice cream and milk, especially chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Sparkles loves my ginger teddy bear, she just won't get her hands of the toy. Quotes "There is no point of you living in a world that you don't even care about... so it's best it you got extinct in the first place." Personal Life I study hard, so I can improve in life. I love to read books, especially adventure books. I also love to travel to different places in the world. In my family there are 6 people. I have 3 sisters, there names are Tahera, Sajidah, Tayyibah. They are very kind and pretty. I am called by a lot of names, meaning I have a lot of nicknames. The ones that are most commonly used are: Kitty and Kay-Kay. The nicknames my parents and sisters call me are completely different to the nicknames my friends call me. Early Life As a child, I travelled to many places and I still am travelling around the world. I grew up in England and was brought up there. My favourite colour was blue and purple. Career My careers are dancing, singing, learning as a student, acting, playing games, being sporty and active and also being a humanist in saving nature. I started my careers ever since I knew I was strong enough to walk on my feet and not crawl and also when I started going to school. Opinions On School Subjects Music lesson is difficult, because I don’t know the music notes. Maths can get confusing, because there are different ways of answering one question. Spanish is easy to pronounce, because I have done it before. English is easy, because I speak it and it is easy to understand. German is hard and difficult, but interesting. IT is fun because we get to use the laptop. French lesson is fun, especially the activities because it is fun. Category:Information Category:Personal